have you ever kiss anyone?
by ittebayo
Summary: Tenten asks Neji if he has ever kiss anyone and this makes him rather unconfortable.


Nejiten one-shot

**Have you ever kiss anyone?**

Neji and Tenten were waiting for Lee and Gai-sensei, they had gone out on a mission but they were supposed to return today and they had promised to come to training today or else they were going to make one hundred laps around Konoha.

Tenten was getting bored of waiting for them but it was an unspoken rule that they would not start training without them, it was getting late but if they said they would come they would come.

"They are late" complained the kunoichi

"Hmp" replay Neji with his icy mood, but Tenten knew him very well and she knew he always gave her all his attention. Suddenly and idea came to her mind and rapidly she started to put it into action.

"Neji, have you ever kiss anyone?" Tenten turn to him to see his reaction smiling because she knew the topic would caught him off guard as far as Tenten was concern he look the cutest when he was nervous.

Neji twitched at her question. She knew he didn't like to talk about that kind of things but that only makes the matter worse, cause he knows she does it to put him nervous so he tried to remain calm

"Why do you ask?" he looked at her trying to figure out what was going on in her little evil mind

"Just curious" she said getting closer to him putting him nervous and remain silent

"Well have you?" she asked again

"Have I want?" said Neji trying to elude the topic

"Don't play dumb that's not like you, you're a genius after all" said Tenten while putting her arms around his neck and lean in his ear, he swallowed hard

"Well have you?" she asked once more

"no" he replayed trying hard to put himself together but she was to much and he would always go along with whatever she is up to, he just couldn't resist her

"not even on your forehead? My mom used to say that you must kiss a person on the forehead so they wont have nightmares"

"no" he answered again

"poor Neji you really need one, maybe that is why you are so cold" she giggled and smiled playfully at him while she started to take his headband off. He froze in place when he felt her fingers going through his hair and in search for the headband.

"would you kiss my forehead every night Neji?" she asked when she got his headband off his head and put her arms around his neck once more. Neji shut his eyes trying to remain calm

"no" he answered with his eyes still shut

"what? Why not" she said sweetly and acting innocent, but he didn't replay she knew that with his eyes closed he could calm down a little bit so she thought of another thing.

Neji's eyes flew wide open when Tenten's lips touch his forehead, his heart start racing and he stopped breathing

"There, you're first kiss" she back away from him sitting next to him and giggled when the Hyuuga started to breath again and stared at her.

Neji would not let this go, it was payback time and if Tenten liked to play like that why couldn't he. Tenten stop giggling when Neji took her in his arms and put her on the ground with him on top of her, she had no escape and they both knew that.

"Ne-Neji tha-that's cheating" Tenten sounded like Hinata around Naruto

"no it is not" said the Hyuuga with a smirk on his face

She could only stare at the man on top of her and what she saw was his smirk and exited eyes. Why? She didn't know nor have time to think about it.

She gasp at the touch of the Hyuuga's lips on her neck, and grab Neji's shirt trying to bare the pleasure that he was giving her. He had forgotten he was getting back at Tenten the moment his lips touched her skin, he enjoy every bit of it as much as her. he had long realized he loved her, he loved her very much but feared loosing her.

"Tenten I love you" said the Hyuuga when he stop kissing her neck staring in her wide brown eyes that could see right through him.

"Neji I…" her words stuck in her throat when Neji's lips kiss hers gently. He gently held her face separating them for some air. Both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you too" she said before kissing him, this time more passionate but Neji remain gentle with her. She blushed deeply when Neji slid his tough in her lower lip asking permission to enter she answered with her own tough letting him in. Neither of them notice the two green beast arriving at the place.

"ejem" was all that the green beasts needed to say, in a second Neji and Tenten separated from each other both of them blushing deeply.

"YOU TWO ARE SO YOUGTHFULL MY TEAMMATES!" exclaimed Lee with tears in his eyes.

Both saner members of team Gai remained silent too embarrassed to say anything

"WE WERE COMING TO TRAIN BUT I SEE YOU TWO HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO" he winked at them Tenten only wanted to be swallow by the ground, Neji was mad for interrupting them and wanted to hit both, Lee and Gai-sensei, for what they were saying "WELL WE WANT TO GIVE YOU TWO TIME ALONE SO TRAINING TODAY WILL BE CANCELLED"

"COME LEE LETS GIVE KONOHA ONE HUNDRED LAPS!" (didn't Gai-sensei just cancelled training if you ask me that kind of sounds like training U_ )

" HAI GAI-SENSEI" Lee said while they both run into the sunset

"May I walk you home?" asked politely the Hyuuga while he held his arm out for her

"sure" she answered and happily took Neji's arm in hers, the two of them enjoying each others company.


End file.
